The Little Blue Pill
by stareagle
Summary: A stone dropped in the center of a pond creates ripples affecting biomes at the shore.  The ripples in Tony's life and Gibb's coffee affect Gibbs and Abby in a way no one would have expected. Now completed for real! Finis!
1. Chapter 1

**The little blue pill**

**by Stareagle50**

**Usual disclaimers apply**

**Chapter 1**

"Anthony DiNozzo, you are a pig… a sex crazed, sexist, scoundrel. I wouldn't go out with you again in a million years." She closed the phone connection with a snap and muttered epithets about the parentage of one Tony DiNozzo. She thought he really liked her, but the only thing he really wanted was to get into her pants. As her fury grew, she plotted her revenge. He fancied as himself such a playboy and lover. UGH!

The bullpen – 7 AM

The elevator doors opened on the quiet empty room. Spying DiNozzo's desk and scanning for anyone that might be behind a partition, she noticed a cup of coffee on the corner of the desk. Placing the back of her hand on the side of the cup, it was very, very hot. On impulse she changed her plans. Ripping open the foil packet in her pocket that she had intended to plant in his desk or locker, she dropped the little blue pill in the steaming liquid through the opening in the top. Grabbing a Kleenex, she used it to pick up the cup and give it a swirl, placing it back on the corner of the desk. Then she dropped the empty foil packet in the waste can. Reaching around to the drawer, she slipped a few more of the foil packets in the desk. Then she quickly retreated to the back elevator and continued on her way to the accounting dept muttering, "That will teach that lecherous creep. He'll have to run around all day with a raging libido that he won't be able to hide from Gibbs or Ziva. I hope he is miserable."

A minute later, the doors to MTAC violently opened and a frustrated Leroy Jethro Gibbs emerged followed by the raised voice of Leon Vance.

"Go ahead and do it your way, Leon: you always do. When it lands back at our door, I will personally dump the whole thing and the paperwork in your lap," replied Gibbs. Spying his coffee on the corner of Tony's desk where he had left it after his summons to MTAC, he took the steps 3 at a time and strode over to the desk. Tearing the top off, he tipped the cup to his lips and chugged the steaming brew to fuel the head of steam he'd developed from his encounters with the politicians in MTAC. He noticed a slight after-taste, but dismissed it as a result of the Leon's unpalatable assignment. God he hated paperwork and being pulled out of the field for political and bureaucratic nonsense.

The Bullpen – 8 am

Gibbs slid his glasses off and rubbed his temples – the damn paperwork was giving him a headache already. He loosened his top button and eased out of his jacket, feeling unusually warm.

"You okay, boss?" McGee asked, noticing Gibbs increasing agitation and redder than usual complexion.

Looking up, Gibbs snapped, "McGee, the reference documentation for the Reynold's case is all screwed up. Get it fixed. Ziva, go over to Legal and find the bozo who arranged the warrants. The case file is missing the server forms – I don't want this getting bounced because of paper work. DiNozzo…"

"Yes boss"

"Go to accounting and find out what they did with the money we found. Did they return it to VA state or is it still tied up in evidence? "

"Boss, that's more McGoo's kind of thing, he is good at following the money… or I'll go to legal and…"

"Is there a problem in accounting Dee-No- Zo?" asked Gibbs, knowing that gossip from that department had been circulating regarding a blonde that Tony had been lusting for.

"No, no problem Boss, just… " the volume and tone of Tony's voice dropped lower . "No problem."

"Good, I'll be in Abby's lab checking on ballistics." Gibbs rose slowly, still rubbing his forehead and passing a hand over his eyes. Grabbing the folder, he spun on his heel and stalked to the elevator.

Abby's Lab

The music had a deep bass rhythm with a volume that vibrated the fillings in his teeth, much less the pounding in his head. "Abby," he yelled as he crossed the threshold to find his lab tech doing interpretive dance, with what could only be described as a predatory stalking 3-step and a shimmy timed to the bass line. Her short , very short skirt flew up as she twirled around greeting Gibbs enthusiastically. The V of her blouse left very little to the imagination and Gibbs was shocked to discover his body had reacted with alacrity. Involuntarily he dropped the folder to cover the bulge that instantly tented his pant as he felt his face flush. No sound came out as he tried to tell her to turn the sound down.

Sensing his distress, Abby grabbed the remote enveloping the room in a silence as dramatic as the music it replaced. "Gibbs! What's wrong? You don't look so good," she cried rushing to his side, grabbing his arm and placing her cool hand on his forehead and face. "You're burning up!"

She lifted the folder out of his hands, placing it on the table only to see that his temperature was not the only thing elevated. Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but crack Mae West's famous line, "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you glad to see me?" in her most sultry voice.

Gibb's eyes grew wider as she sidled against him creating a compression crisis in his clothing.

"Abbs," he croaked - a suddenly dry throat as his hormones decided to double time march through his bloodstream, "Ballistics – Reynolds case," he gulped, silently reminding himself of his infamous "Rule 12."

"Gibbs, you obviously have a big problem, we are both adults – let me help," she crooned in her sexiest southern drawl smiling a positively lecherous grin. Resuming her predatory motion, "Let me help you with the ball-is-tics" she crooned drawing out the last word.

An audible click signaled the locking of the door as Abby spun away to draw a blackout curtain across the windows and door. The flickering light of Abby's screensaver was the only illumination in the suddenly dark room. A moment later, the muted sound of the jungle music resumed at a much lower volume as Abby returned to a most definitely aroused Gibbs.

"Gibbs, we're friends. Friends help each other whenever there's a problem – no strings attached. Let me help you with this problem. "

Lust was coursing through his bloodstream in tandem with the music. Abby commenced a striptease that would put an exotic dancer to shame. He didn't move as she proceeded to lap dance across his throbbing center and tight thighs. Grabbing her hips, he tried to create some distance but she would have nothing to do with that. Swiftly reaching for his belt, his fly was unzipped and his proud anatomy was standing at attention, ready for action. Relief with the freedom to reach its full potential warred with the rational mind chanting, "rule 12… rule 12… rule 12… rule … rule… to hell with it! Rule 51"

Drawing her to him, lips crushed together as she straddled his lap and brought him relief.

**Chapter 2**

Sanity returned slowly to both of them as the heat of the moment passed and where they were sank in. Abby reached for the towels so they both could clean up. "Don't say a word Gibbs, you are definitely my Alpha-plus silver-haired fox! "

She could hardly move from his embrace as feral blue eyes drank in the sight of her. He tenderly kissed her lips and then leaned his forehead against hers. No longer burning up, he also noticed that his headache was gone. "Practicing medicine without a license, Abby, my headache's gone: Better not let Ducky catch you," he quipped with a sigh.

"I meant it Gibbs."

Cocking his head to the side as he looked at her inquiring, "What?"

"No strings Gibbs, I don't want you to worry or feel obligated to return my obvious affection and attraction to you…"

He cut her off with a sweet kiss. "The genie's out of the bottle, Abs, rule 51 applies"

Her puzzled expression prompted him to draw her to him again explaining in a gentle voice, "Rule 51 over rules 12… -51, Sometimes you're wrong."

Glad you don't regret this." Abby rested her head for a moment and then snapped to attention, "But what brought this on? I am not complaining Gibbs, but you were not your usual self when you came in here."

Now that he had returned to his senses, he realized the truth of Abby's observations. Thinking back over the morning, he couldn't figure to what he could attribute his loss of control and lustful impulses. "I came in early to go over the Reynold's case and Leon called me in to MTAC to brief me on the new case file submission procedures. I hadn't even had my coffee yet when the Sec Nav's mouthpiece, started droning on about forms, priorities and organizing. I yelled at him and Leon, left MTAC, grabbed my coffee from DiNozzo's desk and began the wrap-up of the case. When I walked in your lab, you were dancing to the music…" his voice faded out.

Abby eyed him speculatively. "I am definitely not complaining, you could greet me that way any morning, afternoon or night," she replied. "But I don't understand what happened."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

"Jethro, you've really been holding out on me!"

"I can't help it Abby"

"I mean you must have been critically repressed… how did you maintain your sanity with all that pent-up sex drive? I didn't even think it was possible for a man to be ready for an encore every 10 minutes for the last hour"

"This is new ground for me too in more ways than one," Gibbs replied in a very sexy tone, as his fingers stroked the lines of the tattoo on her neck. "I just have to look at you or touch you or hear your voice and I am ready for you again… I am exhausted but I just can't stop. You're addictive, drugging me with your presence!" Using Abby's mat for a bed, the two remained entwined as their bodies cooled down and their breathing synchronized at a slower pace.

"This has never happened to you before?"

"Nah-uh," mumbled Gibbs into her neck as he nuzzled her spider web tat.

Slowly pulling out of his embrace, Abby drew back and away as his breathing became regular and he dropped into slumber. Collecting their clothes, placing his in a neat pile next to him, she got dressed quietly and slipped back into her lab. Google search appeared on her screen as she quickly began research on male libido and physiology. She did not doubt the sincerity of his intentions and feelings for her… there had been a strong sexual tension linking them for years. But something was hinky about the intensity of his reactions and the circumstances of his surrender to the attraction between them. What could have triggered his actions at this moment in time? Maybe the coffee that coursed through his veins is really an aphrodisiac?

**Chapter 4**

"Probie! What the hell?" Tony held up a packet containing a little blue bill he had just found in his desk. "Don't hide your stash in my desk, McVirgin" he quipped, tossing the package to Tim.

"What? That's not mine…"

Snatching the package from Tim, Ziva couldn't resist commenting, "Viagra, is this the Italian stallion's dark secret Tony? "

A head popped up from a neighboring cubicle, "DiNozzo, you use that stuff? Is it any good?"

"No I do not use this stuff, it's McLimpy's."

"It was in your desk Tony, not mine. "replied McGee.

Murmurs of people in the room commenting on Tony's use of the little blue pill combined with chuckles as agents passed the word of what was going on. Tony stood up, raised his voice to announce, "This is a serious matter. Someone hid it in my desk, and he needs to claim it. I don't need this stuff, the DiNozzo line is noted for its virility …"

"And promiscuity," quipped someone nearby.

Glaring, Tony continued, "Whoever did this needs to pick it up now, the gag is over."

Author's note:

I intended to only do a one shot, but the kind reviews prompted me to follow up.

I would like to challenge others to come up with versions of how the little blue pill could wreck havoc in the lives of our favorite MCRT!


	3. Chapter 3

**The little blue pill continued – chapters 5-7**

**Usual disclaimers apply **

**Chapter 5**

"This is a crime scene," angrily declared Tony, not happy to be the butt of anyone's gossip.

"What crime has been committed Tony?" questioned Ziva.

"Uhhhhhhhhh, uh …Defamation of character," replied Tony. Stalking back to his desk and looking down in the drawer, he noticed the corner of another blue packet sticking out from between some papers. Grabbing an evidence bag and a pair of gloves, he picked up the offensive item and slipped it in the bag with a flourish. Sealing and labeling the bag, he turned to the others stating, "I am taking this to Abby to lift the prints off of it. Someone in this room is going to be very sorry, "he glared around the room. As he reached to close the drawer, his eye caught sight of the same blue foil in the trash can. It had obviously been opened and the package discarded. Reaching for another evidence bag, he gently picked it up and placed it in the second evidence bag.

"Curiouser and curiouser," he mumbled to himself.

"Has anyone seen Gibbs lately," he asked.

"Tony, surely you do not think that Gibbs would…" queried Ziva, her voice rising in incredulity?

Firing a glare that would melt steel, DiNozzo didn't have to say a word to answer that question.

"He went to ballistics about an hour ago," replied McGee turning back to his computer.

"I'm taking this down to Abby, "stated Tony, dismissing the whole conversation and his colleagues. He spun on his heel and went to the elevator.

**Chapter 6**

Abby had just returned to her computer to continue her research when she heard a thud by the door. Activating the intercom, Tony's voice seemed unnaturally loud in the shuttered room. "Oh God, not a case now; Jethro could not face the world yet. Please God, not now," she fervently prayed, hoping Tony would go away.

"Abby, open up! I come bearing evidence of a most heinous crime," barked Tony through the intercom.

Activating the intercom, Abby replied, "Hold on, Tony, I will be there in a moment," she replied as she shuttered the active screen on her display returning to the screen saver. Taking a deep breath, she slipped through the curtain opening with her remote in hand, and unlocked the door, sliding it open just wide enough for Tony to pass the evidence through.

"Whatcha doing?" Tony queried, reaching over her shoulder to try and part the shades.

"Tony! The lab is dark for a reason!" she replied swatting at the offending hand! "Where's the case number on this?"

Tony grabbed the bags back and scribbled a number that was not in the standard format, thrusting the packages back in her hand.

"Tony! That's not …"

"Ab-beeeeeeeeeeee ," The sound of a husky voice whining interrupted her response. She froze with a "deer- in –the- headlights" expression gracing her features and posture.

"Is that Gibbs?" Tony remarked eyeing her speculatively, "He doesn't sound like himself," stated Tony shifting his focus to the new mystery in front of him.

"Gibbs has a migraine… He's lying down in the ballistics lab so I'm trying to keep it dark and quiet?" she answered in a loud whisper, her tone more of a question than a statement.

"Ab-beeeeeeeeeeee ," insisted the voice from the lab.

"I've got to go," she hurried to close and lock the door.

Slapping the intercom, Tony now alarmed said, "Should I get Ducky for you? Gibbs doesn't get migraines… hell if he stubbed his toe, the furniture would break before he would. Let me in Abby, maybe I can help…"

"Go away, Tony, I don't need Ducky. I get right on this evidence." She flicked the intercom to the silent mode and rushed back to the ballistics lab, shedding her lab coat on the way.

**Chapter 7**

She'd been able to get a blood sample after diffusing the urgency of his need. Quickly she processed it, and then reached for the evidence bags that Tony had brought. She froze when she realized their contents.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my" she chanted chuckling at the thought of Tony using Viagra! She could not imagine any of the bull-pen studs she worked with needing such assistance. Her amusement increased as she thought of Gibbs. "He definitely doesn't need…" Her amusement vanished as she thought of his insatiable appetite despite hi s clear exhaustion. Something was definitely not right here and the pieces were assembling before her. Slapping the intercom button, she called the bullpen. "Tony, where did your evidence come from? What's the case?"

McGee replied instead, "There is no case Abby, just Tony's feigned dishonor upon finding some Viagra tablets stashed in his desk. He's going ballistic over the implications affecting perception of his image as Lothario or Cassonova.

The intercom from Ducky's lab crackled to life as Ducky's concerned face filled the tiny screen. "Abby, my dear, what seems to be the trouble with our esteemed leader? Tony has informed me he has a migraine. Most unusual, I have never known Gibbs to have one before. Have him come to my lab so I can check him out."

"He's sleeping it off," she replied, confounding the mystery for the medical examiner.

"Abby, Gibbs doesn't sleep in the middle of the day, this sounds serious. I'll grab my bag and be right up, replied Ducky as he ended the call and scurried to make his way to Abby's lab.

"There's no need to …" Abby called but she could see that Ducky was set upon his course. "Oh no!"

Author's note: Thank you for the kind reviews. This story has definitely assumed a life of its own!


	4. Chapter 4

The Little Blue Pill

Chapter 8

It was a testament to his concern that Ducky was at Abby's lab door within a minute of ending the video communication. Abigail did not look well either. He had to wait for Abby to release the mechanism for the door, understanding why Gibbs would pick this location to go to ground. There was no fiercer champion for the "silver haired fox" as she called him than their lab tech. With the blackout curtains in place, she had created a cave of sorts for him to avoid light and interruptions.

The curtain parted and Abby appeared, releasing the door mechanism and permitting him to enter. She locked it again behind him, further cementing his perception of her protectionist tendancies.

"He's lying down in the ballistics lab – on my futon- he had a fever, but I think it's broken now- I gave him extra-strength Excedrin and used a cool washcloth to cover his forehead and eyes - I have been checking on him and he is finally sleeping like the dead – oops - bad analogy in our line of work - it sort of slipped out – maybe more like a log – a really, really, really big log - I think whatever brought this on may have been resolved because he is finally sleeping –"

"Abigail, take a breath. I don't know how you can go in for impossibly long sentences without one."

"I talk fast, Ducky!"

"Yes, well, it sounds like you did all the right things, take me to our leader," he quipped, provoking a smile from his worried colleague and sounding more like Dinozza quoting movie trivia.

"Oh my."

Gibbs was curled in on his side, topless, and from the pile of clothes he was protectively clutching, he appeared to be deeply asleep. He noticed some fresh scratches on his back, neck and chest that looked suspiciously like … love bites? Shooting a glance toward Abby, she was uncharacteristically still, holding her breath as if …

"Jethro, what have you been doing," he murmured as he reluctantly reached to touch his forehead. His damp hair was an indication of how overheated he had been and he feared not only discovering an elevated temperature, but the fierce reaction he could provoke if Gibbs perceived the touch as an attack. He had been flattened more than once by the blazing speed of his reflexes, though never been hurt. He marveled again at the lethal enigma before him, contemplating the bravery of whomever had been lucky enough to share his body.

Fortunately, he was cool to his touch, confirming Abby's assumption that his fever was broken. Glancing at his surroundings, he was aware of two things: there was an absence of coffee cups that seemed to be attached to the poor man before him and there was a thong on the floor underneath a piece of lab equipment. Abby's gym bag was nearby.

Abby saw the damning article of clothing at the same time and scurried over to pick it up before Ducky asked a question requiring an answer she knew he would see through if she lied. Involuntarily she drew his attention for sure as she dashed to pick it up mumbling something that sounded like she dropped it from the bag while searching for the washcloth.

Ducky nodded, assuming that Abby must have been dismayed when she saw the evidence that Gibbs had most definitely been romantically involved with another woman. He knew how much she loved the man.

"Well – he is most definitely deeply asleep. His respirations, pulse and temperature are normal. It appears to me that Jethro has been burning the proverbial candle at both ends and ran out of caffeine to fuel the fire," he quipped. "He may have a headache from caffeine withdrawal if he sleeps too long. How long has he been like this? And is this a puncture mark from a needle? " His voice changed timber as he noted the new mark on Jethro's arm.

"Oh, I took a blood sample to test in case something was really wrong. I was getting ready to run it when you called."

Standing back up and drawing Abby towards the door, "Abigail, he will be fine," he soothed in a low whisper. "Let him wake up on his own, brew a cup of coffee and you will see he will be back to his normal self once he consumes it. His extracurricular activities, whatever they may be, have worn him out."

"But he's the energizer bunny, or hare in this case, he never runs down!"

"Abigail, he is human, just like the rest of us, and he is tired. You know how driven he can be! Let me know if those tests you are going to run anyway turn up anything that concerns you."

The relief he saw on Abby's face confirmed his assumption that her heart was linked to Jethro's well-being. "He is deeply asleep and he knows he is safe among friends or he would have been leaping to his feet in defensive posture by now." He continued guiding Abby into the main lab, drawing the ballistics room door to a close behind him to preserve the peace of Jethro's sanctuary. Now he had damage control to attend to because once Abigail's hyper-vigilance receded, she would think about the marks on Jethro's body and realize the man had once again chosen another.

He looked at her again, closely scrutinizing the disorder that was uncharacteristic of her appearance. "Abigail, are you all right?"

"What? Why are you asking me that when it's Gibbs who is down?"

Pushing a little harder yet with obviously tender concern, "Abigail, you and I both know how he got those marks on his body. I know how much you care and it may be stressful for you to…"

"Ducky! Don't go there… I'm fine, Gibbs is fine, Gibbs is more than fine… it's okay…" the rising tone of her voice was an indicator of her embarrassment for him calling her out on her feelings for Gibbs.

"Alright my dear, just know that if you ever need to talk, my door is always open to you and I make a brilliant pot of tea just perfect for removing the worry from y our brow." Patting her on the shoulder and noticing the wince she reflexively gave when he happened to hit her newest love-bite, he stopped to study her more closely. "Abigail, what did you do to yourself?"

Alarmed by his detective skills, she replied, "I played a little too hard at the club last night. It's nothing, just part of the games."

"Abigail, have you ever considered how dangerous your participation in your alternative life style can be to your health? Why do you put yourself in harm's way?"

"Ducky! It's who I am and I participate safely by my choice…"

He interrupted her before she became incensed thinking he disapproved of her or thought less of her for choosing to participate in the kink she embraced so dearly. "I am not questioning your right to choose to live your life the way you see fit. I just don't like the idea of anyone harming a hair on your head, or shoulder as the case may be," he spoke, gently kissing the top of her head as he proceeded to the door.

"Thanks Ducky… for your concern… for both of us… all of us." She smiled her radiant smile as she activated the latch for him to leave. Her relief was gigantic. They had dodged that bullet without Ducky being on to them!

AN: Usual disclaimers apply. I just like to play with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Little Blue Pill **

**Chapter 9**

Ducky entered the bullpen swiftly, a man on a mission. First stop, Gibbs desk and trash. Spying several empty coffee cups, he went behind the desk and reached for evidence bags. Deliberately handling each one with care, he popped the lids and looked at the inside of each. One cup had no lid. It was lying separately from the cup. Studying the inside, he noted what appeared to be sediment clinging to the bottom. He bagged cup and lid separately.

Spying Ducky, Tony had jumped from his chair following him the last few steps to Gibbs' desk. "I was right, something is wrong with the boss. How bad is it? Is he gonna be alright? Of course he's gonna be alright, he's Gibbs…"

"Anthony! You sound like Abby… breathe!" Ducky rose to his full height and gave DiNozzo a resounding slap to the back of his head- Gibbs would have been proud.

"Owwww! What was that for?

"Your crime scene tape should have extended round Jethro's desk as well."

"Wait a minute, are you saying… is Gibbs ok?" DiNozzo's horrified expression was mirrored on the faces of his colleagues who were suddenly taking all of this very seriously.

"Yes, he will be fine, no thanks to you and your crazy pranks…"

"Pranks? What pranks? What are you talking about?"

"Anthony, this is no joking matter. What were you thinking?" Ducky continued while gathering the now labeled evidence bags.

"Ducky, I didn't pull any pranks… What do you think I did?"

Sternly, Ducky replied, "Anthony, my office now."

Shooting a worried glance to McGee and Ziva, he followed the swiftly moving, angry medical examiner to the elevator. As soon as the elevator started its motion, he hit the Stop. "Ducky, what happened to Gibbs. Is he really all right?"

"If what I think happened, happened, he will be fine in a few more hours. I just checked on him in Abby's lab and his vitals are normal but he is sleeping as the proverbial "Log" as our dear Abigail would say. Thank God for that girl's wisdom…"

"Wha? Why is Gibbs sleeping?" puzzled Tony, now more confused but relieved that Gibbs was kinda okay… after all sleeping mid day was not Gibbs normal m. o.

Now getting a bit impatient but pondering Tony's genuine confusion, Ducky hit the button to resume his journey and studied Tony a moment longer. "Tony, are you saying that you did not put something in Gibb's coffee? "

"What? Ducky do you really think I have a death wish? What do you mean? Gibbs was drugged? With what?" he fired back at the now concerned man.

"Breathe Anthony, you're definitely taking after dear Abigail," he replied, putting his hand up in the universal gesture for stop. "You're saying you didn't put anything in Gibbs' coffee?"

"Gibbs was drugged?" Tony exclaimed.

Picking up on the tail end of the conversation, Jimmy Palmer interrupted Ducky's reply. "Gibbs was drugged? Is he alright? Is he in the hospital? …"

"Mr. Palmer! Calm yourself. Gibbs is fine. We seem to have a bit of a mystery here though." Turning to Tony, he continued, "If what I think happened, happened, someone gave our illustrious leader some medication that has shall we discretely say, has knocked some sense into him. He is sleeping soundly in Abigail's lab. Fortunately she had the common sense to give him what he needed… a place to sleep it off," he concluded with a slight smirk.

Now both Tony and Palmer were really confused. Following Ducky to his lab bench, the examiner extracted the open cup carefully and looked at it under his magnifier. Still suspicious that there was a residue of something that should not be there, he straightened, re-bagged the cup and turned with intent to go to Abby's lab. "Stay here and not a word, either of you," he glared, clearly enunciating each syllable, as he proceeded to his destination.

**Chapter 10**

Abby's relief was jarred when she heard Ducky's voice on the intercom.

"Abigail, let me in. I have some evidence samples for you that I need you to run now. They may shed some light on what has befallen Jethro."

Swatting the remote, she was on her feet and at the door before it had fully opened to admit Ducky. Surprised, he commented, "My! It's as if you were on the other side of the curtain waiting for me."

Blushing, she replied, "No, I'm just really fast."

"Yes, that you are, my dear girl," Ducky concurred with a nod and a crooked smile.

Abby was surprised by the intentional double entendre… Ducky's behavior was alerting her hink-meter to the idea that maybe she and Gibbs had not dodged the keen eye and mind of the medicine man.

Ducky filled the uncharacteristic silence with commands that had her springing to action. "Test the residue in this cup for something other than coffee. And then check the cup for prints. " Beginning to suspect that Tony's crime scene and Gibbs state were highly likely to be linked, he continued, "You might want to check for sildenafil citrate…"

Abby froze.

"It's okay Abigail. Your secret is safe with me. You did the right thing. I for one am glad for both of you. The sexual tension was getting unbearable for the rest of us."

Part mortified, part amused, Abby turned to hug the doctor. "I should have known better than to try to fool the Duck-man!"

"Yes you should have," gently scolded the Scotsman, "now work your magic," he stated as his fingers made a gesture resembling a magician incanting a Hocus-Pocus spell.

Turning to her lab bench, she began the preparation while Ducky noted the information displayed on her monitor. "Ah, so you suspected he had been dosed with Tony's infamous little blue pill." Noting her now seriously bright blush, he continued, "The color red is quite be-coming on you."

"Ducky!" Abby exclaimed, slightly shocked by his mocking. The sample was inserted in Major Mass Spec and she snatched the cup to dust for prints. One of her computers dinged with a match to the fingerprint on a foil packet. "Ding, ding" consistent matches with the first from the other packets. "And our winner is… "

_**AN: my apologies for the typos in the previous chapters 7 and 8. In my rush to post before I was late for work, I did not edit closely. A few misspellings sneaked past, including DiNozz**__**o**__**'s name. Sorry about that but I hope these chapters 9 and 10 make up for it. Kudos to Cheether and Sophies-Welt for picking up on sly Ducky! Thank you all for your kind and generous reviews. Have fun! Usual disclaimers appy.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Little Blue Pill continued**

**Chapter 11**

"Betty Suecan, NCIS Accounting Dept." announced Abby.

A moment later, Major Mass Spec signaled the completed analysis confirming that Viagra had indeed been in that cup of coffee.

"Oh my," began Ducky. "What on earth possessed her to put this in Gibbs coffee? I don't ever remember Gibbs setting foot in the accounting dept. in the last 2 years…"

"Tony was the intended target of the Viagra prank, not Gibbs, though I don't know how she got it in Gibbs' coffee? He hardly ever has it out of his hand, "Abby interrupted Ducky. "And it could have been someone else. All we know is her fingerprints were on the tablets and wrapper from Tony's desk."

"Who put what in my coffee? And what does Tony have to do with whatever this is?"

Ducky and Abby were shocked that Gibbs was awake much less that he had heard their conversation. Neither wanted to be the one to tell Gibbs what his coffee had been spiked with.

"Abby?" he intoned with a piercing gaze to match the seriousness of his voice.

"I am glad to see you are feeling better Jethro, I will be on my way, "Ducky spoke as he turned to make his exit.

"Not so fast, Ducky. Why are you down here and who put what in my coffee?" Gibbs spoke in a sterner tone, enunciating each word distinctly.

"Yeah, thanks Ducky, you leave all the dirty work for me, never thought you'd leave a woman in distress… " she mocked turning to send a glare at him, then turning back to Gibbs. "And …. Gibbs, not that you would ever need it or anything… "

"Need what, Abby? Spit it out."

"Gibbs somebody put Viagra in your coffee." Abby rushed to say in a very soft voice, fearful of his reaction to the news.

"Yes, Jethro, that explains the elevated temperature, the migraine headache and sensitivity to light; all those things can be side-effects of sildenafil citrate, a drug I might add, that you should probably never take again," Ducky added to redeem himself to both.

"He doesn't need it," piped Abby despite herself, the memories of his virility still fresh in her memory.

Just then, Major Mass Spec. signaled completion of the analysis of the blood sample chemistry. Again sildenafil citrate appeared as the culprit. "Yup, this confirms that Gibbs took Viagra," Abby reported.

Glaring at Ducky and Abby, Gibbs looked exasperated with both of them. "I did not take Viagra; I don't take drugs…"

"Except Jack and coffee, alcohol and caffeine are both classified as drugs, Gibbs." Abby just couldn't help herself, interrupting.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell happened here? Why is someone spiking my coffee with Viagra?" The barely contained exasperation and increasing anger evident in his tone of voice matched the glare he fired at both of them.

"Well, we think it has something to do with Tony and the Viagra that was left in his desk this morning. " Abby answered.

"If this is one of his pranks, I am gonna smack him so hard he'll be sitting on his head instead of his ass," seethed Gibbs. Turning to stride out of the lab, Abby brought him to an abrupt halt.

"Gibbs, aren't you forgetting something? I think you will add fuel to the raging wildfire of gossip if you go to the bullpen in your boxers!"

Ducky exclaimed with a smile, "Indeed Jethro, I don't think the seriousness of this issue will be our central focus ..."

Shock was written all over his face as he realized the full impact of what had happened. He turned to the ballistics lab and swiftly departed to redress.

Ducky and Abby looked at each other simultaneously exclaiming, "Well that didn't go too badly."

"At least he was still talking head-slaps rather than neck twists," quipped Ducky.

"Might still come to that Ducky," quipped Gibbs stepping up beside them both fully dressed.

"How did?… it must be a superhero thing!" murmured Abby, shocked to see him dressed and next to them.

"Marines," quipped Gibbs right back, leaning over to give Abby a kiss full on the lips, despite Ducky's presence.

"Come on Duck, we've got a crime scene to investigate and a witness to interrogate."

The two men exited the lab as Abby began to open the blackout curtains that had shielded her lab. His kiss reassured her that things had definitely changed for the better; he wasn't going to chalk this up to just Viagra talking. Pleased that he was on the case, she entered the ballistics lab to fold up the futon and stopped abruptly. "How?"

The futon was put away, Bert was on her desk, and a sticky note with a heart was posted on his back; the word "later", underscored with a smile, printed neatly inside.

Shaking her head, with a grin almost splitting her face, she turned back to the lab and resumed checking evidence, confident that her silver-fox would get to the bottom of this and that Tony might have a migraine but he would live to talk about it.

AN: Usual disclaimers apply. Happy Mother's Day


	7. Chapter 7

The Little Blue Pill Continued

**Chapter 12**

Gibbs anger had built up a full head of steam by the time the elevator doors opened next to Autopsy.

Tony and Jimmy had been in deep conversation so when the door flew open accompanied by a bellowed, "DiNozzo!" Tony sprang to his feet so fast he actually accelerated off the floor!

"Yes, Boss!" he yelped as he stood at attention. The fury directed at him was so intimidating that he almost felt lightheaded with fear.

"Betty Suecan – Accounting – Explain" Gibbs demanded.

Speechless, the color drained from Tony's face alarming Jimmy so much that he pushed the chair closer to Tony so he could at least land in the chair instead of the floor if he passed out.

Noting Jimmy's kindness, Gibbs intoned – "Speak now DiNozzo or you will be occupying that cozy steel table instead of the chair Jimmy propped behind you."

"Uh sir, I mean boss, uh Gibbs, what?"

"Are you deaf as well as dumb DiNozzo? What the hell did you do to her that she hates you so much she tried to poison you?"

"Poison?" Now he actually felt sick to his stomach as his mind began to put the pieces together. "Oh God" escaped his lips and he actually sat down. The silence in the lab was so profound that the thunder of his blood pounding through his system actually gave him a migraine to rival the one that Gibbs had according to Abby.

"Uh, well, I met her in accounting when we turned the money receipts from evidence in… and she was kinda, well definitely hot… so I … turned on the DiNozzo charm machine to get a date…"

"And you pissed her off so much she wanted to kill you?" Gibbs finished, disgust dripping from his words.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way… maybe she was… hinting …that… she… was looking for a really really good time and thought she might be blatantly obvious…"

The slap Gibbs delivered to the back of Tony's head reverberated off the shiny surfaces in the room.

"DiNozzo, it is a wonder that you aren't on the sex-offenders data base… I am ready to put your name there myself if you don't embrace celibacy really fast." Turning, Gibbs focused on Jimmy for the first time, "Palmer – you know anything about this?"

"Me? Know? No! No! Not a thing!" he exclaimed stepping back with each word to make sure he was out of Gibbs range of slap. "I don't even know where I am," he finished with a frightened glance toward Dr Mallard, his eyes begging the man to protect him from the wrath of Gibbs.

Pulling out his cell phone, Gibbs punched the keys so hard it was a wonder they didn't fall off.

"McGee"

"Get security to pick up Betty Suecan in accounting and deliver her to Interrogation room 1." He snapped the phone shut and turned to the door. "Ducky, meet us in observation 1 in about ten minutes. DiNozzo! My office!"

Tony stood on unsteady legs and moved to follow Gibbs on autopilot, only taking comfort in the thought that Gibbs had said "meet us in observation 1." Though the slap had rung his bell, at least his head was still attached. Still, his stomach churned at the thought of the enclosed space waiting for him, shared with an angry Gibbs.

**Chapter 13**

"DiNozzo… what you do on your time is your business until it becomes my business or interferes with the function or reputation of this team, NCIS, hell, the government of the United States! Do I need to get you castrated to get you to use your brain instead of your …"

"Boss, I know how you feel about apologies," interjected Tony before Gibbs could finish his sentence. "I swear I will mend my ways. I have no idea why this woman went so ballistic – doesn't NCIS screen these people before hiring…"

The next slap was not as intense as the first which was still ringing in his head. "They hired you DiNozzo, so that cuts off that line of reasoning. What exactly happened this morning… now!"

"Uh- she called me at 7 and was really mad and said a few angry words… and then hung up," he confessed in a small voice, laced with shame.

"Go on," Gibbs prompted sternly.

"That's it, until I got here this morning and found the pills in my desk. I thought McGee was pranking me because he is so jealous…" he began to wind up into swagger mode until the pounding in his head reminded him of why he was in this mess. "I gathered the packets and the empty wrapper and brought them to Abby to test for fingerprints."

"Empty wrapper?"

"Yeah, one of the wrappers was in the waste basket by my desk but I didn't think anything of it because I came in carrying a coffee that I never let anyone else touch… I knew I didn't take it…" His eyes popped open, his throat closed up and he couldn't say another word as realization that Gibbs coffee was the one that got dosed finally clicked!

Gibbs thought about where he had been at 7 am and realized he had left his coffee unattended on the corner of Tony's desk when Leon had demanded he get up to MTAC on the double. He had put the cup down to talk to the SecNav for a few minutes. At least now he had motive, opportunity and weapon worked out. Slapping the elevator release button, the machine began its ascent while Tony exhaled, relieved that the button had taken one for him!

AN: Thank you for your encouraging comments. I am trying to post and reply while keeping up with other stories you have written. I try to comment on as many as I can because that is half the fun of posting to this site. I really enjoy our shared fantasy community! It is a pleasant place to reside in!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Little Blue Pill continued **

**Chapter 14**

Betty Suecan stewed in outrage in Interrogation Room 1. She was the wronged party and she was being treated like a criminal. When the door opened to admit Gibbs and DiNozzo, her temper did the talking.

"So now you involve your boss in this Tony… you are sick, you… you…"

"Sit down," ordered Gibbs directing Tony to stand in the corner with a look.

"I will not, I am gonna sue him for sexual harassment… "

Her tirade was cut off by the slap of the folder on the table, accompanied by the patented Gibbs stare she had heard so much about. She sat.

"Your fingerprints were found on wrappers of Viagra from Tony's desk."

"So what? Now it's a crime to put something in someone's desk?" she retorted angrily.

"Distribution of a controlled substance without a prescription is; attempting to poison someone by lacing their drink with said substance without their knowledge or permission is also a crime; aggravated assault; attempted murder… "

Leaping to her feet, and turning to DiNozzo, she screamed, "What the hell kind of trick is this? Why are you doing this? You think you can intimidate and humiliate me just because I wouldn't lay down for you and put out the goods for you to sample? You…"

Slamming his hand on the desk, Gibbs stood to his full intimidating height and ordered her to sit down in a quiet voice, so deadly that she closed her mouth and sat down. "Did you put the pills in Tony's desk?"

"Yes, "she confirmed in a similarly quiet voice.

"Did you put one of the pills in the cup of coffee on Tony's desk?"

Feeling defensive and still smarting from Tony's insulting behavior, she again lost her cool. "What's the big deal? So it gives him a hard-on that makes him look like the sex crazed jerk he is… it won't hurt him."

"It wasn't my coffee," stated Tony in a firm tone of voice. Each word resounded in the small room.

Looking from one man to the other, realization was finally dawning that she could have caused someone to get sick… "Oh God! Who? What happened? Is someone ill?" Her words trailed off as she saw the worry on Tony's brow and Gibb's stony visage get even sterner.

Grabbing the file, Gibbs also grabbed Tony's arm and propelled him through the door ahead of him, firmly closing the door behind them.

Ducky met them in the hall. "Jethro! Her actions were despicable…"

"I am not going to prosecute her, Ducky. Go in there in an hour and make sure she understands the possible consequences of her actions. Let her stew in her own juices first." Turning to DiNozzo, he pronounces sentence.

"You are going to enroll in 10 hours of sexual harassment training, write a report of this incident stating exactly what you did, what you learned in said training, and how you would approach any woman appropriately in the future. You are confined to your home alone after hours until this work is completed to my satisfaction. And DiNozzo, if I ever hear a complaint about your conduct again, I will think of something that will make sure you will never ever do it again. Do I make myself clear?"

"As crystal, uh, Gibbs," gulped a chastened DiNozzo, "shiny, transparent crystal."

"Get to work and not another word about this."

"Yes, boss," Tony called over his shoulder as he sprinted for the stairs instead of the elevator, not taking a chance of getting trapped in a tiny space where Gibbs might change his mind and rearrange his parts.

Turning on Ducky with a stern gaze, Gibbs inquired, "Doctor?"

"I suppose this is the best way. But I am going to make a report for that woman's file that will reinstate these charges if she ever tries this trick again. As annoying as that boy may be, it doesn't justify what she did or the serious damage she could have caused if a woman had consumed that drink or if you hadn't been tended to so skillfully by Abby. "

He continued on despite Gibbs clear discomfort when he brought up her name. "You better not hurt Abby's feelings or you will get more than a head-slap from me. And don't take any more of those little blue pills. You've got so much alpha male testosterone in your system that they're toxic for you."

He strode away from Gibbs before Gibbs could think of a retort.

AN: Thank you for the kind reviews and encouragement to continue what started out as a simple one-shot. This story really did take on a life of its own.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Little Blue Pill**

**Chapter 15 Epilog**

"Abby! Oh God, Abby, "thought Gibbs as the full impact of what this whole ordeal revealed ran through his mind! Images of their fierce embraces and his unbridled passion invoked the expected reaction. Automatically dropping the folder down low in front of his belt, he groaned, "Oh God, Abby!"

Leaning against the wall, trying to get a hold of himself, he was startled by the security guard's voice, "Are you all right, Agent Gibbs? The man who had just arrived to stand guard of the suspect was surprised by Gibb's appearance and posture.

"What? … Oh, yeah … just fine…, "Gibbs smiled, straightening, turning and striding down the corridor to the lift to Abby's lab.

Appearing at the door of her lab, he watched in silent admiration as she moved purposefully from instrument to instrument. The lab bench was cleaned and ready for the next case. She was happy; he could see it in her peppy steps, hear it in the tune she hummed, and saw it in her eyes when she turned to see him there. Smiling widely, he opened his arms, folder still in one hand and his enjoyment of her evident in the fit of his slacks.

"Gibbs!" She noticed his condition; "Gibbs it's been more than 4 hours, the effects of that medication should have worn off or will be wearing off soon and you won't have to worry. .."

"Do I look like I'm worried?"

Running into his arms she hugged him so hard, she melded her body to his.

"Case closed, Abs, we're heading home for some much needed R & R. "

"Mmmmm! I like the sound of that. Which comes first, the R or the R?"

He hit the lights as she activated the close and lock mechanism, both still entwined in each other. Gazing deeply into each other's eyes, gently stroking each other's brow, each knew that there was a new life ahead for them. "It's not the little blue pill talking, Abs," he murmured into her ear.

"I know. I love you Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Likewise," he replied, as they fused in a passionate kiss.

Finis

AN: Thank you very much for your support. Perhaps this is the best place for this story to rest and let your imagination take over. Thanks to the skill so many other authors have shared on this site, I am sure there are many possible scenarios popping into your mind. I prefer to have you fill in the blanks!

Thanks also to the creators, writers, crew and actors who have brought these magnificent characters to life in NCIS. I don't have any affiliation with the show, make no financial or business profit from their labors, but have a hell of a great time playing with these characters in my mind.

Thanks also to the fans who have shared their muses with us, and those that manage this website I consider home away from home (or office).

I am deeply touched by the reviews and encouragement sent my way. I am emerging from stasis after caring for my mom these last 8 years. Gradually, bits of my humor and imagination are awakening since her passing in February 2011 at 103. This is the first writing I have done in years since a virus wiped my last computer while I was writing my first story. I didn't have the will to go back and rewrite that story when it was lost. I was only able to offer feedback in terms of reviews in appreciation for those whose stories have lifted me when I was down. Thank you so much.


End file.
